


'Can I kiss you?'

by Hetalia1912



Series: 100 Ways To Say 'I Love You' [37]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Daesung-centric, Established Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Jaegers (Pacific Rim), M/M, Mentioned Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P., Mild Hurt/Comfort, Seungri-centric, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25493218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Kang Daesung/Lee Seunghyun | Seungri
Series: 100 Ways To Say 'I Love You' [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766965





	'Can I kiss you?'

**6:33 PM**

Seungri collapsed to the floor,sweating like he'd just ran a entire mile without stopping. _Geez that took a lot more out of me than I thought it would._ He thought to himself,but seconds later he was startled out of his thoughts by a gentle hand running through his hair and familiar warm voice.

"You're here again?"Seungri opened his eyes and looked up at Daesung."Maybe I want to be training right now."


End file.
